harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robes
I need to know how to add pictures from the Movie, particularly those reguarding the Yule Ball as well as how to add footnotes, the infomation about dress robes came from GoF pg 139 Sarael4 08:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : :For example, ' and Cho Chang at the Yule Ball in 1994.]]' makes: and Cho Chang at the Yule Ball in 1994.]] :More images from the GoF film can be found here. - Nick O'Demus 09:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Robes One question: how do robes work? Are they like really long jackets, open at the front but can be zipped up? Because Ron says that his robes look like Ginny's dress due to the lace, and there is no mention of them buying anything to wear underneath their robes. And yet they are described as changing out of their Muggle clothes and directly into robes. And when Snape was hung upside down, only his robes fell, exposing "greying underpants" rather than any sort of trousers or a shirt. And yet, surely if they weren't wearing anything underneath, the boys and girls would change in separate compartments? Unless they had the virtue to all look in separate directions, or else were so used to each other that it didn't matter? And what would Hogwarts students wear under their robes? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::One thing to note: in Ch.7 of PoA (The Boggart in the Wardrobe), Snape "pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe" (emphasis added). Dr. Galenos (talk) 16:31, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::No one knows for sure. I don't think that this question can be solved. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:40, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Underneath-clothing I know this debate has been going on for a while, but I think that the answer is that nothing is worn underneath the robes (except underwear, of course): #In Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 12 (The Polyjuice Potion): Harry's robes rip open because Goyle is too big for him, but nothing else rips. Which leaves the question of how his underwear is all right, unless he wasn't wearing any because he knew he would need to change. Unless, of course, his clothes had been enlarged, he was wearing really baggy clothes, or he was already wearing Goyle's clothes. #In Goblet of Fire, Chapter 7 (Bagman and Crouch): Archie Aymslowe refuses to wear Muggle clothes because he likes a nice healthy breeze around his privates. This may be individual to what he alone wears, but it is in my opinion another indication of wizarding attire. #In Goblet of Fire, Chapter 10 (Mayhem at the Ministry): Ron's dress robes are said to look exactly like a dress, and Harry's are said to look like Ron's sans lace, but are also said to look like his normal robes. #In Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory): When Snape is flipped upside-down, only his greying underpants and pallid legs are shown, not trousers or a shirt. #According to Pottermore and seen throughout the books, wizards are very poor at dressing like Muggles or keeping in accordance with modern fashion. It is therefore unlikely wizards would be wearing suits or jeans underneath their robes: besides, in the summertime both of those things would be a bit warm, no? Altogether, I think this evidence is sufficient to state, given how the only contradictions are Malfoy taking points from Ron for an untucked shirt (Malfoy was most likely making something up to get him in trouble) and the boys and girls changing together on the train (I can't seem to find anything explicitly stating that they do change together, but I'm sure it's there somewhere), that nothing is worn underneath robes (excepting underwear). If the above is held as true, then the article, which currently states that the robe is an open garment like a sleeved cloak under which people wear other things, should be modified to reflect this statement. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I've been giving this a lot of thought, and based on the books, historical uses for robes, and what I've seen on Pottermore, (here: http://www.pottermore.com/en/book4/chapter12/moment1) (lower left hand side, one of the students has a colar), it seems that the most likely explanation is that it varies person to person. Dr. Galenos (talk) 18:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC)